


Merry Christmas

by dorkchops



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Holidays, I Don't Even Know, I can't get these two out of my mind after my recent re-watch, I don't have a beta unfortunately, a slight touch of angst, apologies for any mistakes, better late posting this than never, earth customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Seven brings B'Elanna a small gift. B'Elanna softens at the out of the blue gesture and decides to make nice with Seven.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> After my recent Voyager re-watch I've been stricken by B/7 feels. I hope you like my first attempt at writing them.

“Merry Christmas…” 

B’Elanna rubbed at her eye and the side of her face, she’d been in a very deep sleep, something that had been rare in the past few weeks? Month? She couldn't remember the last time she had slept well. Her body had felt like it was filled with lead as she made her way to the door. The sound of the chime drilling into her head. 

“If the warp core hasn’t exploded, I’m going to murder…what?”

“Merry Christmas, Lieutenant!” Seven of Nine looked wide awake, she was holding up a small meticulously wrapped package with a bow on it. 

“Seven, it’s 0200. Did you say Christmas? I forgot all about it…” She’d celebrated it when she was a child but after her Human Father had left both she and her Mother had decided against continuing to celebrating the human tradition. She had never felt like she missed out. 

“Yes, it would be December 25th. I overheard some of the crew talking about how excited they are to celebrate it on the ship. I thought you could use some “cheer“ is that an accurate assumption?” 

“Oh, well this is unexpected. I guess I could use some cheer. Thank you. But why not come to me at a more reasonable hour?” B’Elanna sighed, taking the offered package. Turning on her heel she walked back into her quarters. “And you might as well come in…”

“You are normally on your way to the mess hall now, due to your resistant insomnia. I thought I might catch you before you left. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” She waved it off. “My dreams weren’t that great anyway.” She sank down onto her couch and pulled a blanket around herself. She examined the package in her hands. She wasn’t sure of the last time anyone had gotten her anything just because and not to make up for something they'd done or failed to do. “Come on, sit down. Your hovering freaks me out.” 

“My intent is not to "freak." Seven raised an eyebrow and complied. Sitting still felt awkward to the former drone but she had done as requested. She watched B’Elanna open the gift. 

“A new spanner? Seven, you shouldn’t have…“

“Actually, I have not. It’s your old one, I simply enhanced its performance but it will remain “clunky” the way you desire it to be.“

“Really?” B’Elanna was impressed this time. “Now, this is a thoughtful gift. I’m sorry, I don’t have anything for you. How about we have some breakfast?”

“With you? Now? Alone?“

“Yes, Seven. I’m not going to bite you unless you’d like me to.”

“Are you attempting to flirt with me, Lieutenant?”

”I suppose I am a little...” B’Elanna got up and walked over to the replicator, she ordered it to make them both stacks of banana pancakes. 

“Then I believe it was I that bit you first…”

“Now I believe you’re the one doing the flirting Seven of Nine, primary occupant of Cargo Bay two. You’re not so bad when you’re not trying to take over engineering.” Seven shoot right to her feet in protest. 

“Lieutenant, that was never my intention! It’s been difficult adjusting to the chain of command here on Voyager, but at no point did I intend to take over your job in engineering, nor will I ever. I am sorry you saw me as such a threat...I actually look up to you.”

“Relax, Seven. It was mostly a joke…but I admit I was worried for a while there, but not anymore. You could take over the whole ship if you wanted to, but you haven’t had any desire for that for a while now. You do?”

“Your worth ethic is admirable. I do not wish to take over any part of the ship. I am fully settled in Astrometrics.” 

“That’s good to know.“ B’Elanna hands Seven a plate of hot food and a fork. “Remember what I said about sitting down?“ The half-Klingon laughed and reclaimed her spot on the couch, she even tossed part of her blanket over the former drone.

“Thank you for the pancakes and the blanket. You are somewhat pleasant when you are no longer growling and wishing to end my existence.” 

“Anytime, I mean that. I could use more female companionship. I know I’m not the easiest to get along with but at least I don’t terrify you when I do growl.“

“Friendship is also something I wish to attain. Should I have replicated a Ferengi fang sharpener for you instead?” 

“Kahless, Seven! That’s hilarious! You really are working on that sense of humour, huh?”

“I aspire to be as sarcastic as you, Lieutenant. The Doctor's brand of humour falls a little flat when it gets too flirtatious.”

"Speaking of The Doctor there are worse people on the ship you could assimilate a sense of humour from than me. If you want me to I'll have a talk with him..." She put up a hand. "I swear I won't delete any subroutines, I'll just have to be sterner than he is stubborn." 

"I'm flattered you'd speak up for me, but I will simply ignore him. Your sass will be added to my own perfection..." The blonde smiled. 

"Stop it, Seven!" The half Klingon threw back her head laughing. 

"Have you ever copulated with another woman?" B'Elanna choked on her pancakes. One minute they had been laughing and joking around, the next Seven had just blurted it out. She reached for her glass of juice to help. She considered the question she might as well answer it. 

"Well, to be perfectly honest, yes I have. But there's not much to tell about it. It was when I first got to the Academy, we were young and kind of stupid. Klingons and Vulcans shouldn't really be messing around, it wasn't logical."

"I apologize, I didn't mean intend to bring up something uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay. You asked me and I answered. Is this question for more of your research?"

"Indeed. It's been difficult to find an acceptable mate on this ship. Maybe if I broadened my search perimeters I would be more successful."

"Seven, I don't know what Doc has been filling your mind with but sometimes these things just happen, naturally. You start off as friends, you connect with someone. Talking to that person seems like the easiest thing in the world, you share similar interests, you want to be around them all the time. Love isn't some kind of achievement to attain..."

"Is that not what you had with Lieutenant Pairs?" 

"I thought so..." Her face fell in thought. "But sometimes it doesn't work out the way you hope for. I can roar and throw heavy objects but Tom was never one for reciting love poetry...that's a joke, Seven." She paused. "Getting him to pay even a little attention to me for any amount of time was a bit of a chore, it was tiresome coming up with new ways to keep him focused."

"B'Elanna," She wasn't sure the last time she had heard her name spoken as softly as Seven had said it, almost as if it was sacred to utter. "Pardon my interruption but you do not have to share this kind of personal information with me." Seven had seemed so sincere and wasn't her usual rude self. She was taken aback by it. There was something warm under all that cool metal implanted in the former drone after all. 

"No, I want to...you're, you're actually listening to me, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I find you very intriguing." Seven nodded.

"As I was about to say, it can't all be about one person and their needs and interests; it has to be about both people to really work. It never changed no matter the number of empty promises, makeup dinners, and bouquets of flowers. Actions spoke louder than words." She hadn't noticed when it had happened but Seven had gotten closer to her, there was a hand on top of her own. She had no idea what prompted her to do so but she turned her own hand so her fingers slid to link with Seven's mesh-covered digits. 

"I may not comprehend all the intricacies of humanoid mating, but I do not believe that you deserve to be blown out an airlock." 

Maybe the drone did respect her after all. 

"There are times on this ship I wish someone would," The Engineer laughed. 

"Then who would be left to roar at me and point out my imperfections?" Seven of Nine could arch a good eyebrow even while it was covered by her implant. 

B'Elanna leaned closer to Seven uttering a low growl. She reached around the other woman's neck, pulling her closer, she leaned in pressing her lips to Seven's forcing her way past them and her tongue into the other woman's mouth. 

Seven gasped but she complied, kissing back with an equal amount of force but she let B'Elanna dictate it. 

Taken completely by surprise it was Seven who shoved the plate that had been sitting on her lap onto the floor, then pulled B'Elanna so she was laying on top of the magnificent figure that made up Seven of Nine, she let her hands roam cupping one of the other woman's breasts. Her growl was more guttural this time as she bit Seven's lip hard enough to draw a little blood. The blonde didn't seem phased by this at all, it only made her kiss with more passion. She could feel Seven's brazen fingers sneak under her tank top and dig into her warm skin.

"You can remove my top...if you want." It wasn't like her to second guess herself when it came to being intimate, however, she'd hesitated a moment.

"May we resume as we are instead?" Was Seven biting her own lip? That was rather sexy.

"I will comply," B'Elanna responded with a smile. Maybe her hesitation had been concern for the other woman who was new to all of this. She hadn't wanted to overwhelm Seven. Dammit she really did care about the former drone. 

"Thank you, B'Elanna."

"We will only do what you are comfortable with, Seven" Seven nodded and pulled her back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> anotheronefliesthebus on tumblr


End file.
